


melt my heart

by freyq (antiva)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (both of them are trans), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, mlm author, no slurs used, this is just jesse being incredibly soft for genji i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiva/pseuds/freyq
Summary: “Perhaps you should seek out help,” and Genji's fingers are gone, soon replaced by his face nuzzling McCree's jaw.“Perhaps,” is all Jesse says.





	melt my heart

**Author's Note:**

> first off: this is smut!!! tread carefully!!!  
> this is however also smut without slurs (for body parts, for example). sad how few there are out there. well, now i wrote one.
> 
> this is for [milo](https://twitter.com/zerochoirs) aka mcgenji god. he makes me happy. he gets smut dedicated to him in return
> 
> i'm sorry for how gay this is. enjoy

 

In the dark, a finger made out of synthetic fiber touches a lip made of flesh, feather-light, careful.

 

In McCree's mind, it's this: a field, limbs of heavy stone, and a fist lands on his lip, splitting it open. There's no pain, just shock, and it tickles, but the fear doesn't care.

 

Jesse's eyes open as he's torn from his sleep; as he breathes deeply in, Genji withdraws his hand.

 

“Ah, I'm sorry,” he whispers, the air of it on Jesse's face. 

 

“It's nothin', darling,” he drawls in reply, groggy, a little shaky. “All you did was, coincide with a dream a bit. Unlucky,” he says, struggling to make sense. He touches his own lip and looks to the side at Genji's face. “Think you can do that again?”

 

Genji complies, brings a light touch to his lover's lips, and Jesse allows himself to close his eyes and breathe.

 

“Thank you,” he says after a few moments have passed. Genji doesn't stop.

 

“Would've thought Deadlock dreams are gone by now. No such luck.”

 

“Perhaps you should seek out help,” and Genji's fingers are gone, soon replaced by his face nuzzling McCree's jaw. 

 

“Perhaps,” is all Jesse says, and he knows Genji will pick up on the clue to leave it be. He turns to his side, shifts a bit to be able to kiss him on the mouth. The metal on Genji's chin presses against his skin, feeling like a sip of water on a hot day, and Jesse hums into it.

 

“You in the mood?” he murmurs into Genji's mouth, right hand sliding down his chest and stomach, naked now without any plating but on the sides of his ribs. Genji shrugs, and so Jesse knows he's allowed to try and see; he takes a few seconds to tickle the hip, a patch of flesh and scars and scarcely hidden wires, to get a snort right into his face. He grins, and Genji kisses it right off, with rising urgency as Jesse's hand travels low between his legs.

 

“You are... warm,” he murmurs, left hand following Jesse's right, holding it in place where it's cupping him. “If I don't get wet just hold it there. Is that weird?”

 

“Maybe,” Jesse says, puts a kiss on Genji's nose and moves his fingers, more of a caress than anything with a goal in mind. Genji's skin is warmer between his legs than on most of his body; his genitals and butt are part flesh, part synthetic fiber, and McCree hasn't really asked further than that. “Never really been with a guy who'd tell me to hold his crotch for fun. Other than a specific kinda fun, I mean.”

 

“I am feeling like it. And you have the best hands.” Sighing as Jesse's fingers stroke him, Genji tugs on McCree's left elbow, making him shift so he can bring the metal palm to his face. He kisses it, and God, Jesse is gone. 

 

He moves the hand to lie underneath Genji's head and uses his thumb to stroke his cheek; he can't feel the scarred skin with the barely-sensitive fingertips, but he knows the texture by heart, countless marks still lesser in number than the days they've spent together like this. Genji shudders, arousal making its way through his whole body as Jesse's flesh fingers press down a bit harder.

 

A few small sounds and gasps later, Genji lifts a leg to wrap it around Jesse's hip. He is a mess already, after nothing more than a bit of teasing, and Jesse can't help but chuckle when a small moan comes out of Genji's mouth; it is instantly kissed off, and followed by a muffled sound when Jesse slips a finger inside. Another follows, just like he knows his lover likes it; he shifts a bit between Genji's legs to be able to angle his hand the best of ways.

 

“Do you care if I stop kissing ya,” he murmurs into the metal-mesh jaw, enjoying how close he is to the very source of these moans, “I might have some business downstairs.”

 

“Mmmmgh,” Genji responds eloquently, letting go of Jesse's left wrist to press lightly on the top of his head. Jesse laughs right where skin meets metal and licks, and keeps his mouth close to Genji's body as they both move, Genji turning on his back, McCree shifting between his legs.

 

When Jesse's almost done licking and kissing his way down Genji's torso, he feels Genji's calves up on his shoulders and Genji's hands in his hair, tugging lightly and pressing on his scalp, cat-like; maybe he's the one pleasuring his lover, but he feels thoroughly pleasured himself. Genji is close: every small movement of Jesse's fingers gets him shaking, and so he wants to stretch it out for a bit longer.

 

He slips his fingers out, unbothered by the sound of protest Genji makes, and starts kissing the soft flesh between Genji's legs, natural and synthetic skin alike. His taste is probably artificial, since Jesse's never felt a hint of sweat or other body odors; he hasn't asked, and he doesn't intend to ask today, instead slowly licking into Genji, eyes closed, listening in to the sounds he makes. He holds his breath, licking in deep, and there's a tug on his hair that he'd swear almost makes him come right there and then, untouched. His boxers are definitely soaked through.

 

Genji does get impatient. Typical; for someone fast as lightning, there's no drawing things out for too long. Jesse complies, lube-covered fingers sliding back inside, curling and moving and getting delicious moans in return, and he speeds up with each one. Genji's body is like a string now, back arched up off the bed, scar-covered chest moving up and down, and the vents on his stomach seem to be humming in an effort to cool him down. Jesse hums at the sight, right where his face is pressed in between Genji's legs, and Genji comes.

 

His body tenses up completely, and as his muscles tighten around Jesse's fingers, Jesse works to keep him like this as long as possible. He's beautiful – his skin and synthetic skin and metal parts and wires, all of this is uncovered just for them both, all of this is taken over by pleasure now, all of this is Genji. Jesse, after months and months of loving and being loved by this man, still can't quite believe it.

 

“C'mere,” slurs Genji's very voice, and McCree, who's just been staring at him in awe since he came down from his orgasm, obeys faster than he's thought he could move. He lies down on top of the tired body, mouth on Genji's mouth in less than a second, and hums lazily.

 

“Want me to give back?” Genji murmurs between the kisses, hand going past Jesse's back to rest on his butt. Jesse grabs the free one and leads it into his pants without detaching his face from Genji's. “Don't really care how you do it,” he finally says, and moves them both so he can lie comfortably on his back.

 

Genji gets to it with a chuckle and when Jesse comes, it's as good as it's always been with him – as good as being loved by a beautiful man who's his partner for life on a lazy early morning; as good as Everything, which is the most accurate metaphor he could sum it up with.

 

Jesse stops himself from crying after he comes: that is reserved for those long, careful times. Not that Genji knows of this rule, obviously.

 

Instead, he chooses to laugh and dares himself to kiss Genji until one of them falls asleep; which they soon do, and perhaps both at once.

 

“Love ya,” is what he whispers into Genji's mouth right before passing out. Nothing feels more real than whispering these words at the time of day when reality seems to blur, and nothing is warmer than the sleepy body tangled with his.


End file.
